


Оскольская

by tentacruel02



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: AMV, Body Horror, Canon-Typical Horror, Canonical Character Death, Epilepsy Warning, Gen, Minor Character Death, Video
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentacruel02/pseuds/tentacruel02
Summary: Клип на песню Александра Непомнящего "Оскольская".Видеоряд взят из аниме "Neon Genesis Evangelion" и "Конец Евангелиона".Материальной выгоды не извлекаю.





	Оскольская




End file.
